


Suffer well: Body of lies

by IHeartSchakitic96



Category: Body of Lies (2008), Crossing Lines, Depeche Mode, Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Abortion, Allies, Cheating Husband, Controversial Topics, Death Threats, Enemies, F/M, Other, Pregnancy, Secrets Revealed, Unwanted Pregnancy, friends - Freeform, secrets and lies, shocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHeartSchakitic96/pseuds/IHeartSchakitic96
Summary: everything is getting a lot more complicated than it began, Pam and Gareth had to lie about their jobs, their enemies have been tracing them since a long time, what's the most shocking thing that could ever happen? Will the girl have to lie again to get away with everything? Is there another thing that could ever happen?





	

**Author's Note:**

> the story belongs to the fanfiction: A Beautiful lie: Me and Dave, chapter 9

The next day, Pam felt better after the awkward moment in the bathroom where she hid and herself speaking in french as a reply to where she was at that moment; why did she ever throw up? Was she ill? Was she pregnant?! Although that night , the girl only had chicken soup and suddenly went to sleep; apart from that Pam thought about waking up really early to do something, so today Pam woke up at 6am, turned on her phone and sent a message to Jo

P- "I need bullet supplies, running out of bullets, I feel better now"

Jo- "ok, I will buy my dear Pam, what happened? Are you ill?"

P- "I threw up my dinner but I feel better now"

Jo- "I'm glad you're better now"

P- "yes, mmm...I'm gonna go to the pharmacy, need pills" *worried*

Jo- "don't tell me that you're pregnant! Pam?" 

P- "I hope not, I hope not, I don't even wanna have a baby" 

Jo- "ok, it's your body so you choose to keep it or not if it happens"

P- "thank you, I'll be back later" 

Unfortunately everyone was still asleep and the girl couldn't make a single noise, so Pam walked slowly and left a note on the kitchen:

_ "Going to the pharmacy, I'll be back in 1h" _

Therefore when Pam went to the pharmacy to buy some pills and even a pregnancy test to prove if that night was related to some symptoms she felt, Jen heard someone's footsteps and went downstairs to see who was walking at such an early time but there was no one around, _"what's going on here? I hope Pam is still asleep, still...what does it mean? No this girl should go to the doctor, I hope she's ok mm...I don't even get it why she left a note on the kitchen saying she's going to the pharmacy, that seems really suspicious to me, I bet Pam's hiding something from everyone...well, today she won't have nutella or even peanut butter for breakfast, oh shit I need to talk with her and this time I'm not kidding, first was the gun and now, why did she even throw up that night? I don't want to think Pam is pregnant, no...no,no,no, think she's gonna be fine but talk to her"_ \- thought Jennifer as she read the note her guest left on the kitchen. What would even happen if she found out Pam was pregnant? Even worse, the baby was from her husband?!?! 

Later that day, the woman who still wore a pijama, received un upcoming phone call, who was calling at half pat 6 in the morning? _"it must be the bank"_ \- she thought and said: Hello? It's Jennifer Sklias, hello? who's on the line? Unfortunately, as she heard no reply soon and a disturbing on the line, it was a male voice saying: die bitch die! *evil laugh* Count to ten and every person you love will die ha ha ha, you're already screwed Jenny! You only have 3 weeks despicable bitch! *threatening*

JENNIFER: who the fuck are you? What the heck you want from me? What do you want from us, eh???!!?? *upset*

RICHIE: remember me? You cunt! I'm Richard Callahan

JENNIFER: Leave me alone, leave my family alone! Son of bitch! *upset*

RICHIE: uuuuuuuuhhhhh, I'm really sorry for you, you'll die in 3 weeks in a party where I was invited too, I hope I could shoot you right in the chest and die immediately, everyone will see your fucking disgrace Jennifer! See you soon worthless bitch! *determined* *evil laugh*

JENNIFER: I hate you!!!!! Stay away from my family, I'll call the police and you'll end up in jail for the rest of your fucking life!

RICHIE: say something and Dave will die and so your beloved daughter! 

Althought everything seemed to be quiet since Saturday, on Sunday, Richard called Jennifer to warn her about what he's going to do with her and her family, so this scum disturbed the poor woman again and as a result, Jennifer felt like she isn't saved anymore and needed to ask for some help, as this shit got even heavier and more horrible, the nightmare became real; there she sat on the nearest chair and tried harder to calm down, this time was impossible, the woman was about to have a panic attack in her own house, so when she felt hopeless towards the death threats she receives and so her husband and the fact they couldn't do anything to stop! Surprisingly, Jen felt someone behind her whose fingers ran through her long wavy hair: hi dear, what happened? is everything ok? I heard you were shouting at someone- said Dave worried.

JENNIFER: It was a freak, he wanted to shoot at me and do you know Richard Callahan? 

DAVE: calm down, it's ok...tell me what happened

JENNIFER: I asked you who's Richard Callahan? *scared*

DAVE: is an ex CIA who wants to kill us and wants to kill my bandmates, I don't even see him face to face but I heard he's 23 or 24 years old

JENNIFER: first, we didn't do anything to him, why is he doing this to us? I don't understand why, I...I just *cries*

DAVE: please don't cry my dear Jen, everything's going to be ok, let me hold you

JENNIFER: I'm so fed up with this! I want this to stop! *fed up* *sad*

DAVE: you're not the only one, even Pam received death threats against her and her friends and Martin and Andy and...I hope those freaks spend their lives in jail

JENNIFER: I hope so, I don't even know where Pam is emm...Dave, she left a note here 

DAVE: *curious* let me see it *thoughtful* 

While he red the note Pam left, Gareth was still asleep but something abruptly woke him up, it was his phone ringing nonstop _"who's waking me up now? I want to sleep, oh fuck, I need to sleep and I'm done with everyone's shit in this place"_ \- thought Gareth. He received a text message written in codes by Ryan Sanders _"what the fuck he wants now? I'm done with this shit for God's sake!"_ \- he thought, so in just a second, the guy decoded the message "will you join the party? I hope no one ever finds out you're a fucking whistleblower and if Dave doesn't die that day, I'll kill Andy Fletcher with a hammer! Show no mercy to this motherfucking piece of shit" _"what's wrong with him? I made a research about him and Andy is nice, I don't get it, I need to talk with Pam or I just don't know what I'm gonna do"_ \- thought Gareth feeling scared about the message his enemy sent to him. Immediately he stared at the window and laid on his bed again with his eyes wide opened! By the way, Pam arrived early at home and went to the bathroom to test herself, there she waited for a couple of minutes to find out the result wasn't hopeful...Pam looked at the tester and it marked a red line which meant positive, here the girl only felt her hands were shaking and her eyes getting wet "no, God, no! What I'm gonna do now! I'm so screwed! I'm pregnant! The baby belongs to Dave and I'm so screwed, everything is lost for me, I don't even want this baby, I'm not ready to be a mother, I'm not sure if I can..."-thought Pam while tears streamed down her face and threw away the pregnancy test. Straightaway, she hears someone knocking the door: is everything ok? Pam are you ok?- said Sara.

PAM: come in Sara *cries*

SARA: why are you crying Pam? Tell me, I'm your friend, please tell me

PAM: I'm pregnant Sara, look at this shit, I'm fucking pregnant!

SARA: *shocked* Pam, don't cry, tell me how long have you been pregnant? 

PAM: I don't know, I'm screwed! I don't even wanna have it

SARA: *hugs* don't cry my friend, we're gonna sort it out

PAM: thank you Sara 

Since then, Pam cried and thought her life was just already screwed, everything she knew at the moment: keeping the baby or get an abortion as she doesn't want to be a mother at such a young age, she's only 20 years old! Now the girl hears a familiar voice calling up for breakfast: it's Jennifer who is downstairs... _"oh my God, I don't know what to do, maybe I should get rid of this from now on, I don't want a baby, maybe I'd seek for abortion or perhaps looking for an adoptive family who would take care well of him or her cuz I don't think I'm gonna be a good mother, I don't see myself as a mother at this age, I only saw myself with a family in my future, maybe in my early 30s"_ \- thought Pam while she goes downstairs to have breakfast; suddenly when Pam starts drinking her orange juice, she starts to feel a little bit dizzy but pretends she's fine, then Dave who sits next to Jennifer and Gareth sees Pam  and thinks about her but there's a problem: Jen had a panic attack and ended up crying, on the other hand, Pam found out she was pregnant and the child's Dave! The only thing Pam can do to get away with every shitty problem is telling a few more lies for everybody's sake and for her own, also her enemies have been tracing her and now they found her! Which means, her life is in total risk.

Hours later, Pam sits on the couch and watches tv, it's one of her favourite tv shows ever on Investigation Discovery: Deadly Women, she's there keen on watching tv quietly until someone comes to the living room and sits next to her: hey Pam, I know yesterday was a little harsh but I see you sad, what happened? Tell me, yesterday you were happy and then mad, I know you apologized to me but please tell me, I don't know what's going on with you mind-said Jennifer concerned.

PAM: I don't know, I just don't know what to do now, I don't even know where to start 

JENNIFER: come on, trust me I won't tell this to anyone

PAM: ok, mm...Jennifer, I'm not sure if I can tell you this, I hope you won't get angry

JENNIFER: tell me, I hear you Pam

PAM: Jennifer I...I'm pregnant and I.. 

JENNIFER: *shocked* who's the father? Gareth? 

PAM: no emm...to be honest, I have no idea who the father is, I was drunk that day! I don't even know how it happened and it's impossible Gareth can be the father 

JENNIFER: ok but why not him?

PAM: Gareth is gay, so that would be impossible

JENNIFER: ok but was it with consent or not? Tell me please, I'm a mother Pam and I can help you, tell me if that guy was a good person or a despicable bastard *concerned*

PAM: he and I hooked up, we were really drunk and I woke up alone the next day, I only saw my cat next to me and *breaks down*

JENNIFER: *hugs* come here Pam, don't worry, what are you going to do?

PAM: I only thought about seeking for an abortion or maybe giving the baby in adoption, I don't think I even have money or have an ability to raise children

JENNIFER: although I don't agree at all with abortion, it's your body and I will never judge if you made up that decision, Pam I support you no matter what

PAM: thank you so much Jennifer

JENNIFER: *worried* you don't have to thank me, maybe you can arrange an appoinment to the doctor and go with you

PAM: it'd be nice but I prefer to go on my own and then tell you what happened

JENNIFER: ok, don't forget to do it

After that almost deep conversation she had with Jen, Pam told an awful lie to keep another darkest secret in order to hide the shocking truth! Even she had no idea how long she's been pregnant! Is Pam's pregnancy about a week or 4? Time's running out for those darkest secrets and lies made up for so long and somehow the truth would be revealed and it would hurt some people's feelings, specially Jennifer's and the rest of the people mentioned in the story! Due to her unwanted pregnancy, Pam phone Gareth while she's still sit in the couch and says: Ga, mmm...I know this is uggghhh y'know mm...do you know somewhere I can get an abortion?

GARETH: What's up with you Pam? Is it true...

PAM: I'm pregnant Gareth! What I'm gonna do with the baby?

GARETH: I cannot decide over your body, it's your choice my friend, you can keep it if you want to

PAM: ok, so I can give it to you, I should go to a doctor so I'd make an appointment today

GARETH: oh, you can get an abortion but only if it's until the second or third week if I'm not wrong

PAM: ok thanks a lot for your advice, I shall go to the doctor and ask for a fucking prescription

 

What will Pam ever do in such a difficult situation like that? After she finished the phone call and logged on her laptop, she starts checking on google if there's somewhere completely qualify to do an abortion "I don't wanna die in weird circumstances, I hope I'd be alright, I'll go in 15 minutes"-thought Pam, immediately she takes her Burberry trench coat and leaves a new note on the kitchen 

"Going to the doctor, I'll be back in a few hours, I'll bring up cookies"

During her way to get to the nearest hospital in London, Pam waited for her turn in the waiting room while she hears her phone ringing, it's Dave but she ignores the upcoming phone call, then she hears someone calling her up: Woods, Pamela Woods, to the room 23 with Dr. Shepard. Here the young girl takes a deep breathe and enters the room, greets the doctor and tells him everything about her unexpected and unwated pregnancy and adds something: emm...doctor I'd like to seek for abortion because I don't have enough money to raise a child, I'm young and I work as a freelancer and I'm a tourist here, so I don't know if you would like to help me, please

DR. SHEPARD: I need to check you up and make an ecography

PAM: thank you doctor

Meanwhile the doctor is making the ecography, he sees a tiny fetus moving inside her womb, so he immediately tells her: I'm sorry miss but I can't do an abortion

PAM: but why? *confused* I don't think I'm over a month or something

DR. SHEPARD: Miss, you're 6 weeks pregnant which means I can't do it, you should've come before

PAM: but I don't want to have a baby, I'm just 20 years old, what can I do now? is there any risk I die while giving birth?

DR. SHEPARD: your appointment would be for the next month if possible and here's a prescription, no alcoholic drinks allowed, no cigarrettes, no sushi and no drugs

PAM: ok, thank you doctor, thanks a lot for the information, I'll be back, I promise

DR. SHEPARD: goodbye 

After hearing the harsh words from the doctor's mouth, Pam only has too keep the baby and deal with an unwanted pregnancy until she looks for an adoptive family who can keep the child and raise him or her like any other happy child; _"I'm not sure if I can ever tell the truth to Jen or Sara, the baby isn't from a stranger, is from Dave, I don't want Stella to find out she's about to have a half sibling, I can't fucking deal with this shit anymore, I'm not sure if I wanna be alive or kill myself, I need to do something, I need to hide somewhere and after the pregnancy, give the baby to a loving family, so this child would have love, support and everything that concerns...I'm so fucked up! I need to hide those papers from anyone"_ -thought Pam as she takes the bus and comes back home.

 


End file.
